Awakening Passion
by finalps3
Summary: Rima and Senri both have feelings for eachother but there is a huge problem they must face in order to be together. what will the two do when faced with the challenges they must face in order to be together? will they hide their passiononate love for each other or will they bring it out in the open? if so they must even go against the wishes of the senate. rated m for lang and lem
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I would like to say thank you very much for taking the time to read this fic! And if by chance any of you are reading my other fic His choice no it is not canceled I just have a really strong erg to write a shima fic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Knight or anything else that might be mentioned in this fic.

AWAKENING PASSION

It was dark and hard to see, I held my breath for the air was thick and heavy and felt as if it would suffocate me if I breathed it in. The terror in my heart was as evident on my face as the full moon was outside on this clear night. I backed up while trembling and ran into a gravestone signaling that I am in a graveyard. My scared eyes glance up and there he stands, the one who caused the terror I'm feeling, the low clouds known as fog cover part of his body that is slowly making its way towards me. As he walked closer and closer I could feel the heavy beating of my heart, it seemed to be screaming only one word… and that word was death. The man continued to slowly walk closer and closer until he was standing in front of me. He was so close that I could smell the aroma of fresh blood radiating off of him. His wrinkled hand was now reaching down and his fingers were wrapping themselves around my neck. The light was fading and the last thing I saw was his cold red eyes staring into mine causing terror to strike. His lips then began to part as he said my name. "Shiki… Shiki!" His hand started to shake me violently. Right now the only thing I wanted was to escape, somehow, I had to fight back!

Instantly my eyes shot open and my body and hand launched forward. Before I had even realized it I had launched myself and wrapped my hand around the person in front of me's neck. I instantly let go and my heart was filled with sadness for the person who I attacked happened to be the person who meant the most to me.

"Rima, I am so sorry, please forgive me."

I sat back down on my bed and looked around my room. I noticed the huge pile of sweat on the bed and saw Rima sitting beside me and that's when I knew that what happened was just another dream. But the worst part was when Rima tried to wake me up I attacked her. I turned my head and looked at her with sad eyes. I looked into her calm blue eyes and then over to her long orangish blond hair, right now I couldn't look at her in the eyes. The next thing I knew I felt her calm soft hand brush against my chin as it made my head turn and stare into her eyes.

"Senri, are you ok? You had one of those dreams again didn't you?" She said this with her usual calm tone and expression but as soon as she finished her sentence she completely lost her composure. Senri had pulled her in close and tightly wrapped her into his embrace. Though she couldn't see his face Rima could tell that he was crying just a little. She returned the hug and that's when she could tell. She backed up and looked into his eyes that were turning red and she knew what he needed, so without being asked she took off her jacket and undid the first few buttons on her shirt and turned her head giving him access to her neck. "Go ahead we both know what you need." Without hesitation Senri launched forward and dove his fangs into her tender neck and began suck out her life force.

After he had finished he took a step back and looked at her in the eyes and remained silent for a second. Rima then broke the silence by saying.

"Senri, are you ok? You have been having these dreams more and more and throughout the night you have been acting more and more like a whiny bitch."

"Yeah I'm fine I have just been thinking a lot lately."

"About what?"

Senri lowered his head a sighed and decided to change the topic.

"Rima, why are you here anyway? We don't have class today."

"I just came to ask if you had any more pocky, I'm out."

Senri then stood up and walked over to the shelf and pulled open the drawer and then pulled out a box of the candy. He walked over and then handed her the box, she took it hesitantly and went to walk out of the room after giving her thanks but was stopped when she heard Senri's voice asking her to wait. She stopped and turned around and her eyes grew to the size of saucers and she honestly didn't know what to think for everything seemed to go blank, for when she turned around Senri was right there and he planted a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips. His warm lips graciously pressed against hers in a warm embrace. She out of instinct did what felt natural to her and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When they finally parted for air they stared passionately into each other's eyes as Senri said.

"Rima,…. It's you! You are the one of I have been thinking about none stop these last few days…. I…. I love you and I love everything about you!"

She stood there and didn't know what to say or what to do or what to feel. The next thing she knew she was running away. Where she was running unknown even to her, but she just knew she had to get away. It hurt her so bad in the heart to leave him standing there confused and hurt. It hurt so badly, the pain in her heart mad her want to keel over and die but she didn't know what else she could do. Finally she stopped running when she reached the balcony on the outside of her room. She stood there looking out at the full moon and its reflection on the water not too far away. She was completely lost in thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard the voice that doubtfully belonged to her roommate Ruka.

"Hey are you ok?"

Rima turned around and shocked the older vampire for right now a river of tears was falling down Rima's face. It was so unlike her usual calm and cool personality that Ruka couldn't believe it. This was actually the first time that she had ever seen Rima cry.

"Rima, what's wrong? You can tell me." She said these kind words while taking a step towards the younger girl. Rima let out a few more sobs before she said.

"It's just… it's Senri he said he loved me and kissed me….and I love him back."

"So what's the problem?" A confused Ruka asked which only made more tears fall which caused the little bit of mascara that Rima was wearing to run as she practically yelled out.

"Ruka, I'm engaged!"

CHAPTER ONE THE END

So everyone what did you think of chapter 1? I know it was super short and I hate that but from now on chapters will be about three times that length and updates might take a little while for I am also working on another fic which takes priority right now but I will work hard to keep both updated regularly. But anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and love this one just as much if not more! Please tell me what you honestly thought in a review!

Disclaimer I do not own Vampire knight

AWAKENING PASSION CHAPTER TWO

Ruka stood there dumbfounded as she stared directly into the younger girls eyes, Ruka crossed her arms and did her best to regain her composure. Her words were calm and cool as she finally asked.

"I see, so who did your parents arrange for you?"

The young girl tried her best stop her tears and in-between sobs she managed to say.

"Takeru… His name is Takeru Shinamorie."

Ruka was appalled for the second time tonight. In the realm of vampires purebloods are the highest rank, but even among themselves different bloodlines are more respected and considered to be more powerful than others. It was like this among all the ranks of vampires but it was unquestionably the truest among aristocrats. Aristocrats often worried about the future generation holding up to their class so it if you were born into a higher class family your parents would sometimes arrange a marriage for you, in order to keep the advance bloodline.

At the top of the aristocrats there are three clans who are considered to be the strongest. Two of them are the great Aido clan… yes the same clan Ruka and Kain's cousin Hanabussa is from. And the other is the Shiki clan. The two have always been about even but as of now the only living member of that clan in Senri, and being he is over 90 percent vampire most believe him to be the strongest aristocrat family. After those three there are a few clans who are considered second and among them is the great Shinamorie clan. Though Rima is from an extremely high ranking aristocrat family having the honor to marry into the shinamorie clan is something that doesn't happen too often and would normally be considered a great honor, and that was probably the sole reason her parents agreed to marry her to a man they never even meet. Ruka searched her brain trying to think of something to say to comfort the girl. She stood there thinking for a long time until she finally said.

"You know, Rima, Shiki is of a higher ranking clan so if you could convince him to come out into the open and confess his love for you, the senate might be willing to accept your relationship together. Then you would only haft to convince the other four people."

"Maybe… I just hope it's not too late… In the morning I'll go talk to them and see if I can convince my parents."

Ruka smiled for she knew that for them to be together Rima and Senri would haft to convince both the Senate and her and this Takeru's parents. Ruka knew that it would be a hard fight for them, and that Takeru's parents probably wouldn't like the idea at all, but right now when she looked into her friends eyes she could see the passion and determination radiating off of her and Ruka honestly felt they truly had a chance.

"Why in the morning? You are a vampire you know." Ruka asked.

"Because if I go in the morning Senri won't know and it won't make him start asking me questions I'm not ready to talk about yet."

Rima's expression totally dropped as her mouth hung open as she finally remembered something. She immediately stood up and bolted out the door leaving a confused Ruka standing there alone.

"Hm I wonder where in the hell she's going so fast, agh I guess I'll go visit Kain." Ruka stated as she began to head out of here room and towards her lovers room. Rima was running as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She just kept mumbling the same phrase to herself over and over again.

"Damn how could I have been so stupid!?"

It was Senri! She had completely forgotten about how she just left him standing there, alone, hurt, and probably very confused. She had finally made it to his door and she stopped for a second and hesitated. "What if he isn't in there? What if he hates me now? What if…" all of these thoughts and fears entered Rimas brain as she stood in front of the door. She mustered up her courage and burst through the door without even bothering to knock and saw Senri lying on his bed with a piece of pocky in his mouth. She immediately slammed the door shut and ran over to him and threw herself on top of him.

"I'm so sorry Senri! I didn't mean to hurt you it's just that I was scared and didn't know what to do and there are a lot of complications for us to be together. I didn't know if we could do it, but now I know one thing for sure I love you with all my heart."

Senri sat there wide eyed and stared at the girl lying on top of him as she said this. He was even more surprised when she reached up and pulled the piece of pocky he was eating out of his mouth and pressed her lips up against his own. He closed his eyes as he loved the feeling of her own warm... no hot lips pressed firmly against his own, but man was he confused. As Rima deepened the kiss he found himself gladly returning it but one thought ran through his mind.

"Ok first I kissed her and she got upset and ran away. Now, just a few minutes later, she is running back to me and telling me she loves me and is kissing me. Not that I'm complaining but isn't that a little… idk bi polar? My mother is bi polar, Rima does this, Ruka can be all calm one second then start yelling at the top of her lungs at Aido the next, Yuki can be all happy go lucky and then start punching that Kiryu kid out of nowhere, Damn are all women like this!?"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Rima as she slowly pulled away. He looked at her blank expression for a moment before he asked her.

"Rima, why are you scared? You said that there was something difficult that we would haft to overcome, what is it?"

Senri looked into her eyes as he grabbed her hand. It was evident by the tone in his voice that he was practically begging her for the answer.

"Senri…. I… I'm engaged."

Senri sat there crushed as he listened to her speak. She told him what they would haft to do in order to be together. After finishing her explanation Rima sighed as she began to say.

"I'm sorry for telling you like this, but…" She was cut off when Senri said.

"No, please don't be I'm glad you told me. Well I guess we know what we need to do." Senri said these words so nonchalantly as he stood up that you would think he was talking about something that was no big deal.

"What in the hell do you mean?" Rima asked

"Simple you are going to go talk to your parents and I'm going to go talk to the senate."

"Right now?"

"Yup"

Senri then began to walk out of the room as if he didn't have a care in the world like he always does, Rima just huphed and fallowed him. He told her that he felt that waiting wouldn't solve anything so why not go now? The two gave each other their farewells before they each headed off in their own direction.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Rima was finally standing on the door step to her own estate. She didn't bother to knock being it was her own house. She entered the house and the first person she saw was one of the maids who was cleaning. The maid instantly ran up to her all excited and gave her a warm welcome.

"My lord is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually yes there is. Could you please inform my parents that I am here and would like to speak with them about something very urgent, and also please tell them I will be waiting in the living room."

The maid quickly bowed her head as she took off in order to complete the task given to her.

Rima walked into the living room to see that absolutely nothing had changed since the last time she was here. Within a few minutes here parents were in the room and after giving them her greetings they were all siting down as Rima began the conversation.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to talk to you about the marriage you arranged for me… I… I don't want to marry Takeru."

Rima's expression was blank like normal as she stopped there for a moment to examine the expressions on her parents faces. Shock covered her mother's face whereas rage completely covered her fathers face as he slammed his heavy fist down onto the table causing the whole house to shake as he yelled.

"What!? Why in the hell not! Don't you dare give me any of that bullshit about how you don't love him and want to marry someone out of love! You must marry someone out of high ranking and bring honor to this family! Besides who in the hell do you think you will marry!"

Rima just sat there completely emotionless as she sad.

"Senri…him and I love each other and that's who I want to be with and he feels the same… Oh and don't give me any of that bullshit about marrying someone important and bring honor to the family because we all know Senri is even higher ranking then Takeru and could kick his ass."

Her parents where left flabbergasted as they stared at their daughter who had a small grin on her face. What she said was true and if she was to marry into the highest ranking aristocrat bloodline alive they couldn't imagine the type of respect they would get. Her parents discussed this for quite a long time among themselves before they finally looked at her with compassionate eyes and said.

"If you two wish to be together we agree to destroy the contract and give your hand to him."

Rima's face lit up as she jumped onto her parents and gave them both the biggest hugs but when she stepped back her heart sank a little and raged covered her. Coming from behind her she heard an old familiar voice that belonged to a man that she absolutely hated.

"Well I on the other hand hate that idea."

Rima instantly turned around and glared at the man she despised the most… Takeru. This giant of a man stood over six feet tall and weighed over 300 pounds but you couldn't find an ounce of fat anywhere on his body, he was completely rock hard with muscle. His long dirty and greasy hair was wrapped into a ponytail as he stepped into the room while wearing a blue traditional Japanese robe.

"Well maybe it's not up to you to decide!?" Rima barked.

Takeru chuckled as he stepped farther into the room to where he was standing over Rima's small frame like a skyscraper. He then bent don't and cupped her chin in his palm and looked directly into her eyes. Rima wanted to throw up at the disgust that she felt at him touching her. His head was lowered to where it was close to her's and he had that look in his eye as if he was about to threaten her. She honestly couldn't care about the threat she just wanted that asswhole to get away from her for he smelled like he hadn't showered in a month and his breath wasn't any beater.

"Now you listen here. You are not going to marry that jackass you will marry me for you are my little bitch and always will be, you got that? And if you even think about marrying him, I'll kill him and after we are married I'll torture you in some serious bdsm."

SMASH! Just as he had finished his sentence Rima had kicked him as hard she could in the balls causing him to drop to his knees.

"Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again."

After that she stormed out of her house and began to head back for the academy. She had no clue about what her parents thought about what just took place but honestly she didn't care less all that mattered to her was that her parents said yes. Now if his parents somehow agreed to let her go and the senate agreed nothing would stop her and Senri from being together.

She was walking down a dirt path through the woods in order to get back to the academy. The woods around her almost resembled the evil woods that you would see in old fairy tales, for noises could be heard that would probably be considered creepy by normal humans. None of the trees were alive, and they were all darkened and curved, this way and that. The howling of wolves could be heard in the distance and who knows what other animals were around, but Rima , like normal, didn't give a shit. She silently strolled down the road eating some pocky that Senri gave her. She was a notorious creature of the night, a vampire, after all so why would she be scared? She continued walking for some time while looking at the ground thinking about everything that happened until finally she was standing at the gates to Cross Academy.

Senri told her that they would meet back in his room after they had returned so she made her way to his room after arriving at the academy. She yawned as she was beginning to approach his door for it would soon be morning and she had to admit she was not a fan of the day, in fact she hated it even more so than most vampires. She opened his door to see him standing in the center of the room already. She closed the door behind her and walked up to him.

"So what did your parents haft to say?" Senri asked.

She then explained everything and then asked him about the senate. His eyes strayed away from hers as he looked to the floor and began in a depressed voice say.

"They said no. They feal you should stay and marry Shinamorie no matter our feelings unless the Shinamorie clan openly agrees to let us be together and not you and Takeru… and also they said that if we be together otherwise it would be considered as an act of treason against the senate and we would be murdered."

Rima looked down at the floor and struggled to fight back tears until she was caught off guard and swept off of her feet and landed into his bed. Senri had pushed her down onto his bed and began to kiss her. When their lips parted she looked into his eyes with confusion.

"Rima, please. I know we will figure this out for we can be together but if we can't and even if it's only until you get married… Please be with me be mine and mine alone."

"Of course I will."

The two then repositioned in the bed until they were laying in it the way that they were supposed to, they then again to share a passionate kiss. After their lips parted from the passionate kiss Senri began to trace kisses down her neck. He began to kiss and nibble at the sensitive flesh of her neck which caused Rima to slightly moan. He continued to kiss a little lower each time as he began to rub the side of her stomach with his hand underneath her shirt.

When finally he couldn't kiss any lower do to her jacket he looked down at her and silently asked her. She quickly told him yes with the shake of her head so he began to unbutton her jacket and then slid it off of her and then he slid the shirt over her head leaving her in her bra. He reached behind her back and undid her bra and slid it off leaving her top half completely exposed. Senri stopped and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight in front of him. Yes he had seen naked tits before (Not that he has had sex before) but none that he has seen could even come close to comparing to hers. Her pale flawless skin that was as white as snow came up perfectly to her nice nipples that were as red as bright cherries sitting on top of snow.

Rima blushed at his expression and told him not to stare.

"How can I not when I'm looking at you."

He then began to lower his head until he had put her nipple in his mouth. Rima gasped at the contact of his touch, He then started to play with her other boob with his hand and he sucked gently on her tit. He began to play with it with his toung and after a few minutes he switched sides. This went on for a little bit before he stopped and sat up and took his shirt and pants off leaving him only in his bowers. He then wrapped his fingers around her pants and slowly slid them off of her. She was only in her panties which had a huge wet spot on them telling him how turned on she was. We bent down and wrapped his hand gently over her sex gently rubbing it. The touch was too much for her for it was like she could feel him there but couldn't at the same time. She bucked her hips in desperation to get more contact but failed as he pulled his hand away.

"My, my seams like someone is in a hurry." Senri said seductively to her.

He grinned as he pulled down her panties reveling her clean shaven pussy. He bent down and licked her all the way from the bottom to the top which mad her shiver out of pleasure. He then finally did what she so desperately wanted him to do as he began to stick his tong in her. He began to eat her out for a little bit before he slid in a finger and man was she so tight. After a few minutes of him fingering her, her whole body shook violently as she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming as she came. Senri looked up at her as her cume had completely covered his face. She smiled as she handed him a tissue to wipe it off and apologized. He said not to worry about it but for he would one day do the same to her. He still stood there at the foot of the bed looking at her, he was so hard it started to hurt and he couldn't take it anymore so he slid off his boxers to revile his 10 in hard cock. Rima's eyes widened at the sight as he spread her legs and looked at her one last time to get permission to before he started. She shook her head yes and before he started he looked at her and asked.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"That makes two of us then."

Then without warning Senri slowly began to push into her. She bit her lip hard to keep from screaming from the pain. Senri was beginning to kuu for she was so tight around him, he wanted to just fuck her as hard and as fast as he could but he knew he shouldn't so he continued to push into her slowly until he felt a barrier. He looked at her for a second before he pulled back a little and then smashed into her as hard as he could, shoving his dick all the way into her and popping her cherry all in one go. Rima let out a faint scream when he did and let out a few tear do to the pain as blood came out from her and landed on his sheets. Senri continued to go in and out of her slowly until the pain subsided so he began to move faster and faster until he was at full speed. He had ahold of her hips as he continued to plunge into her as fast as he could as she held onto his shoulders. They were both moaning quietly out of pleasure as a heavy sweat came over both of their bodies. Rima thought about what they were doing and began to think. Should they be doing this? Is it wrong? What if they got caught? Was their relationship worth death? She didn't care if she died, the risk was worth it to her but what about Senri's life? She didn't care anymore now though for she was feeling way to dame good and she knew they would figure something out.

"Senri, I'm…I'm about to cum."

"Me to."

Within the next few moments the two shook violently as they came together. Rima could feel Senri's hot load shoot into her but she didn't care right now for it was really hard for a vampire to get pregnant. The two collapsed beside each other looking into the others eyes and began to lean in for a kiss. They closed their eyes and

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

They both instantly shoot up as they turned to the corner of the room to see Kaname standing in the corner clapping.

"Kaname, what in the hell are you doing here?" Senri asked. Normally aristocrats would never say that to a pureblood but being that he and Kaname were cousins it didn't matter to him to say such things.

"I'm only here for the smell of blood was smelt and it made the rest of the class quite stirred So I merely came to see what was the source and know I know."

Rima blushed feircly as she pulled the covers up to cover herself as she looked down at Senri's blood stained sheets, that she knew came from her.

Senri instantly stood up and looked at Kaname and was about to say something until kaname said.

"Don't worry there is no rule here at cross academy about two night class students sleeping together so I do not care and I'll keep it a secret among us three and make up an excuse to tell the others."

Senri sighed a sigh of relief as Kaname began to walk out of the room. He laid back down beside Rima and kissed her and said. "Damn him and his teleportation power sometimes."

The two then laid there and fell asleep in each other's arms.

CHAPTER TWO THE END

So what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed so please, please review and give me your honest thoughts and opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I would like to thank all of you for reading this story! I hope you all enjoy and weather you do or not please tell me what you thought in a review! please give me your honest opinion but please no flames.

CHAPTER 3

My breath seamed to freeze in the air in front of me indicating the freezing temperature. My breathing was heavy and uncontrollable, as my heart seamed as it was about to explode. Cold blood ran down my face hindering my sight and what I did see was covered a shade of red from my own blood. I could feel the cold brick wall pressing against my bare back, I tried to escape but I'm chained to the wall. I look up and see a ray of light from the moon that shone on my bare legs and feet reveling all of the cuts and wounds I received earlier. My feet were slashed to the point of ribbons; standing was out of the question let alone walking. My eyes gaze upwards and through the crimson gaze I see him sitting comfortably in a chair. His grin clearly indicated he enjoyed watching me suffer in agony. The only way for me to see this man's disgusting face in the dark room was by the cheery of his cigarette as he drew it close to his lips. He held a dagger in his hand as he slowly approached me and by looking into the reflection of the blade I could tell that on the wall behind me was a large circle with a five point star in it drawn in my own blood, and in the center there I sat. He was standing in front of me and mumbled something, but I wasn't able to understand much of anything right now let alone that. My eyes widened as I saw the red shimmering reflection of the blade in the moonlight as it was raised high and coming down aimed directly for my head. My eyes closed and though it was just for a moment the blood was washed out of my eyes with tears allowing me to see clearly before everything went black.

My eyes instantly shot open as I awakened from my dream…no nightmare. Not much scares me, but I haft to admit that deep down these dreams I keep having are starting to scare the hell out of me. I slightly shift my head and I feel moisture, so I turn my head to the right to see how soaked my pillow was with sweat this time and that's when I saw her. There she was lying in my bed sleeping right beside me. Her head rested on my arm instead of the pillow, which I didn't mind at all. I was memorized by the fact of how just under one blanket her beautiful body laid completely exposed and her beautiful pale skin let up her body all the way to her beautiful red lips. A few strands of her blond hair covered part of her face as she slept peacefully. I chuckled a little to myself at seeing her for right now she seemed to be completely at peace, which was something I haven't seen from her in a long time, if ever. My eyes were focused on her lips, I knew that I shouldn't but I just couldn't help myself, as my head slowly started to sink lower and lower until a graciously put my cold lips against her own warm ones.

She stirred a little bit and soon slowly stirred awake while returning the kiss. Her eyes flashed open and closed a few times until she had her eyes completely opened and was staring at me.

"Hey sleepy head I think it's about time to get up or else we are going to be late for class."

"Oh shut up you probably just got up yourself." Rima replied

Senri didn't respond to her for he didn't want to admit that she was right but his silence was more than enough to her to know she was correct. The two gave each other another quick kiss before getting out of bed and getting dressed for the day. Whereas, Senri just put on his uniform for the day Rima had to put her old clothes back on and then scurry to her room without anyone noticing. Granted, Kaname already knew and that was embarrassing enough to her, let alone anyone else finding out especially Aido. After getting dressed they waited in the main hall of the dorm with the other students as they waited for a few of the slower students to finish getting ready, Senri and Rima sat beside each other eating pocky like they always have. Rima sat on one end of the couch and Senri sat on the couches armrest beside her. To the rest of the night class it seemed as nothing had changed between the two at all and honestly a fair amount of them already thought that they have been dating for a while now, and a few figured that they have been fucking for almost just as long, but the two of them didn't know that.

On the outside the two made sure not to drop their blank expression, but on the inside they were both burning with emotion and passion. Rima looked over at Ruka who was standing off in a corner kissing kain, once they stopped Ruka turned around and saw her staring. The older women smirked as she grinned and motioned towards Senri. Rima not knowing what else to do just blushed and looked away causing Ruka to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kain asked.

"Oh nothing I was just reminiscing about the past that's all." Ruka said while waving her hand in the air giving off the impression to brush it off. Not long after that everyone took off towards class and like normal all the fan girls attacked all of the boys and the disciplinary committee had to try and stop them. Well try wasn't really the word to described the one side for that kiryu kid did a good job at keeping them back but the other where Yuki was… well not so much.

Rima just watched and started getting a little annoyed when all of Senri's fans were after him, was it because she was jealous? She just brushed off the thought as a new one came into her mind. She walked over to Senri and offered him some pocky, which he gladly took and thanked her for. Rima noticed that all of the girls did exactly what she was hoping for, they got really jealous and she thinks some of them might have gotten the hint when they continued to walk together. "Finally we are out of there." Kain said as they approached the main building of the academy, and Senri couldn't agree more. Senri stopped and told Rima to continue on to class and that he would catch up in a minute. He was now alone walking down the dark halls of the academy; it felt kind of relaxing to him to be alone in a big place like this for there was no noise other than that of the clicking noise he made as he walked. He decided to quickly use the rest room and was now making his way back to class for he figured that he beater hurry if he wanted to make it on time. He quickly made his way around the corner when he ran into a building of a man. Senri looked up at the man and gave his apologies. As he looked at him he was a little confused for he had never seen this man's face before and he knew at least the faces of all of the night class students, and what would a day class student be doing here at this hour? He noticed that the man had a night class uniform on even though he looked too old to be in this school. Senri decided that he didn't have time to debate it at that moment so he went to go around him until he heard the man's deep voice call out to him.

"Hey, I'm a new night class student pleasure to meet you, what's your name?" The man said with his hand stretched out. Senri didn't want to sound rude so he placed his hand into the bigger man's hand and said.

"Pleasure to you as well and my name is Senri Shiki, and yours?"

The man's grip tripled as a drop deed wicked grin came over his face as he said.

"You already know of me, my name is… Takeru Shinamorie."

Senri's eyes grew huge as he started to glare at the man standing before him. The two stood there emotionless without moving for at least ten minutes. The atmosphere grew heavy with tension, and it got worse by the second. Senri couldn't believe this brut of a man was who Rima's parents arranged for her to marry and Takeru couldn't believe that Shiki was the one who had won her heart, if such a thing as hate at first sight exist than that is exactly what happened. Takeru was just starting to part his lips in order to say something but before he got the chance to they both heard a loud whistle blowing in there ear.

"You two! Senri and other night class member you two are supposed to be in class right now!"

They both turned their heads to see the female member of the disciplinary committee standing there telling them to go to class. So without a single word the two left in different directions for class. When they got to class they were scolded by their professor first and Rima was needless to say shocked as hell to see Takeru there. Neither Senri nor Rima could have told you anything about class today for they sat beside each other like always and they spent the entire time whispering back and forth to each other about Takeru. When class was finally over they all headed out but before Senri and Rima could leave Senri was stopped by Takeru. Takeru looked Senri in the eyes with a cheesy grin on his face and said/asked.

"Senri, I hear that you have a birthday party coming up tomorrow night and that everyone in the school is invited and that even a fair deal of the senate is coming. I assume that means my family and I are invited?"

"Of course." Senri calmly replied before walking out with Rima behind him.

Rima was beyond pissed right now as she glared at Senri. Once she got the chance to do so without causing a scene she pulled him away from the others to where they were alone. She glared at him a little and said.

"Ok what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all trust me it's all part of my plan ok?"

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss before heading back to the dorm.

"I'll see you later ok?"

Rima just sighed as she watched Senri casually stroll off by himself somewhere with his hands in his pocket. Rima decided to take the scenic route to the dorms because she honestly wanted to be alone wright now. She walked with a piece of pocky in her mouth, which she wasn't really eating, as she had her head down and walked to the dorm. She shivered a little for the air had a fair bit of extra chill to it tonight. It was foggy which hindered her sight from seeing any great distance away. She walked casually alone thinking about everything.

"What should I do about the senate? What should I do about Takeru being here? What should I do…" These thoughts and more came into her mind as she though. The snapping of a nearby twig snapped her out of her thoughts. It was then at that moment she knew that she was being fallowed, but she didn't let her expression change at all. She was hoping that this way they didn't know that she knew and that if they tried to jump her she would have the element of surprise on them. She continued walking and not to long later sure enough she heard someone jump out at her so she instantly turned around and charged her fist with lighting and plowed right through her enemy. Her eyes widened as a level E turned to ashes in front of her very eyes.

"What in the hell is a level E doing here?" She questioned but right at that moment she looked up to see not one not two 2 not three 3 but around 15 level E vampires appear in front of her. She didn't have a clue on why they were here but before she could contemplate that later, she would haft to kick their ass first, and defeating 15 or so level E vampires is nothing for her. They began to circle around her and acted as if they were about to strike.

"Go ahead I'm in a bad mood anyway. Go ahead make my night I would love to beat the shit out of you guys."

"My, my such a little lady should watch her filthy mouth."

Rima instantly snapped her head around to see none other than Takeru standing there in his uniform.

"You see, Rima, these beast are under my control and are here to help me."

"Help you do what exactly?" Rima said in disgust

Takeru just grinned as he began to step forward. He snapped his fingers and two of the level E's launched after her. She effortlessly dodged there attacks and killed them with Lightning bolts but once she was done with them Takeru was standing before her. She didn't have time to react before he had started to attack her. His first punch landed directly on her face where as she was able to block the second one. They continued to go back and forth with blocking and attacking each other. Rima was having great difficulties fighting him and all the level E's and though she killed off a few of the others and damaged him before long she fell to the ground in defeat. Four of the weaker vampires rushed to her now that she was defeat and grabbed her four limbs and spread them as they held her down. The other ones ran up to her and started to beat her while ripping her clothes. They punched and kicked her everywhere as hard as they could but mostly her face and kicking her in the sides. This continued for a few minutes before Takeru made them stop. He stood over her and laughed at her misery as she began to cough up blood from the injuries, her face had two black eyes and multiple bruises all over her and it appeared that her nose was broken. Her clothes were badly ripped to the point to where if it wasn't for her bra her breast would be exposed.

"I admit you put up more of a fight than I thought, I would have never expected you to kill off more than 5 of my men and injure me at the same time. Now bitch it's my turn to have my way with you."

He then bent down to her and ripped what was remaining of her top and bra off of her leaving her exposed from the mid-section up. Rima struggled the little that she could but was no use for the pain was way too much as he started to beat her and slap her boobs. After a few minutes of this he ripped her bottoms completely off leaving her completely naked. He pulled out his dick and began to mount her.

"No please don't do this!"

Rima fought for all she was worth but she couldn't even move. If it wasn't for her being so damaged from the wounds Takeru gave her in the fight she could easily break free from 4 level E's and destroyed all of his men. But here she is on the ground bleeding, coughing up blood, and about to be humiliated and raped by the man she hates the most. She struggled to fight back tears, "Am I really about to be raped? Why, Why me?" was the thoughts going through her mind. She began to cry as he stuck it in her, and once he found out she wasn't a virgin he began slapping her even more. She couldn't help but let the tears flow freely now. After a few minutes he finally pulled out of her and then came all over face.

"So how was it, bitch? Come on you haft to admit that was pretty good!"

Rima grinned the best she could as she came back in a mocking tone.

"You suck your dicks so small I could barely even feel it. You couldn't even make me come, Shiki is way beater."

He again smacked her and went to do it again but before he could he realized that the level E's holding her let go and started attacking each other.

"What the hell is going on…"

His phrase was suddenly cut off when he received a sharp blow to the back of the head knocking him a little ways away. Rima slowly opened her eyes to look up and see her roommate Ruka standing beside her with deep worry on her face.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking alright?"

Ruka grinned as she corrected herself.

"Ok can you stand?"

"I don't know. I'll be able to in a few minutes after I heal just not now."

Without another word Ruka pushed her throat up to Rima's mouth and without hesitation or concern for the rules Rima began to drink her blood. After she finished Rima had healed enough to stand, but by this point Takeru had recovered and him and the other level E's surrounded them. Ruka and Rima were standing back to back as Rima whispered to Ruka

"Hey do you think we have a chance?"

"Maybe if you weren't all beat up but with things as they stand now…. I doubt it, not against him."

Takeru slowly stepped forward as he began to yell at Ruka.

"You stupid bitch! How dare you interrupt us!?"

"What in the hell do you mean? How could I sit back as you rape my friend!?"

Takeru's face was red with anger as he looked into her eyes and threatened her.

"You know what!? I'm going to beat the shit out of you then rape you and after I'm done with you I'll move on to the next girl then next until I have raped everyone in the night class then I'll move on to the day class until I have raped everyone in the school!

!SNAP! Everyone instantly turned their heads as they heard a loud snap of the fingers and instantly all of the level E's were destroyed to ash. Takeru's face grew grave with terror as he seemed to teleport to where he was standing in front of him. The man reached up and placed his hand on Takeru's face forcing him to look into his eyes. Takeru began to stutter as he said.

"Ka..Ka…Lord Kaname Kuran!"  
Kaname's voice was slow and cold and it seemed that every word he spoke struck terror into Takeru's heart.

"What you have done is unforgivable, threating to rape every girl in the school. That even includes my dearest Yuki and that alone is enough for me to rip you to shreds where you stand. The only reason I'm letting you live is for the person you have hurt is very dear to someone. That someone is shiki so I am going to give him the honor of killing you tomorrow night. In my eyes, you are no longer a proud member of the great Shinamorie clan, you are a disgrace to all vampires and I will inform the senate of all of tonight's actions."

Kaname then threw Takeru on the ground and watch him scurry away. Without turning around he took of his jacket and handed it to Rima.

"Here, Rima, use this to cover up. It should be long enough to cover at least the vitals. Oh and please do not worry for I did not see anything."

Rima thanked Kaname greatly as she put his coat on and he was right the Jacket was big enough to cover all the vitals as he put it and a little extra.

"Here give me your hand."

Rima again followed the pure blood's orders and gave him her hand. She watched as he pressed his lips to her hand much like he did before to that girl Yuki, and within a few minutes she was completely healed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have arrived sooner and I'm also sorry to say that I am on my way to talk to the headmaster and I cannot stay and walk you women back."

After excusing himself the girls walked in silence back to the dorm, after arriving they quickly scurried back up to their room where Rima quickly changed into a nightgown. Rima was sitting on her bed with her head in her knees trying the best to fight back tears, but once Ruka sat on the bed beside her and wrapped her in a hug she couldn't help but cry her eyes out into the older women's chest. Rima noticed how in the last few days she has cried more than she has in her entire life and she hated it! She hated how it made her look week, she hated everything happening to make her want to cry she just hated it all! Ruka didn't say a word as she just sat there holding one of her best friends, in her arms, trying to comfort her from what happened, but while she did she couldn't help but think back to what kaname said. He said he was leaving the pleasure of killing Takeru to Senri which she understood but what did he mean by tomorrow night? The night of his birthday party, what did they have planned? She didn't know but one thing she did know for sure was that if Senri doesn't kill him she would and one way or another that basterd is going to die for what he did to Rima!

CHAPTER 3 THE END

So everyone what did you think? I hope you all enjoyed! Honestly I have never written a rape scene before and don't know how I did. Was I to graphic? Was I not enough? Either way please tell me what you thought in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter! Now I know at the beginning of this story I said that I was working on another story and that one was my priority but being School is about to start and I'll be a lot busier and I don't want to be working on two stories at once I plan to work really hard on this one in order to finish it up for that way I'm only working on one. But anyway please enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think in a review!

CHAPTER 4

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock , the sound that the clock made was the only noise heard throughout the otherwise silent room as the two men sat looking at each other. The one man leaned forward from his seat as he rested his head on top of his folded hands, while the other continued to sit eloquently in his seat.

"I see, Kaname, so that is the plan Senri has come up with for tomorrow night?"

"Yes, headmaster, he feels that by doing so everything will go smoothly."

"Very well then, I shall allow this take place here at the academy… But as you know there will haft to be two guardians at the party being there are so many high ranking vampires attending…. It's not my rules but that of the vampire hunter organization."

"Of course, I assume you have chosen Yuki and Zero?" Kaname asked in a slow and content tone.

"No, not exactly, for Yuki will attend but the other can't be zero for unfortunately he is off on a mission for a day or two… I will attend as the other."

"Very well then, if we have nothing more to discuss I shall head back to dorm for morning will soon be among us."

Without another word Kaname stood up and walked out of the room and headed towards the dorm. When he arrived he was greeted, as expected, by Senri.

"So, what did he say?" A nervous Senri asked.

"He agreed… and also I don't know if you have but if you haven't I think you should go visit Rima."

"Why do you say that, Kaname?"

"It's…. nothing just a little advice from me to you, both as an advisor but also as a friend."  
Senri didn't push the topic any farther for he already knew that pushing anymore would be useless, and he already knew two things at this point. Something happened to Rima last night and kaname knew what it was and also that he wasn't telling. So after letting out an annoyed sigh he took off for Rima's room. He climbed up the stairs in the dorm while thinking about all the things it could have been. His mind would tend to wander from here to there as he contemplated all things that it could be. He honestly had no clue…but one thing he knew for sure was that if someone hurt Rima… someone was going to die. Finally he arrived at Rima and Ruka's room which seemed to break his trance like state now realizing that he was there. He then thought "Well whatever it is I can find out in a minute." As he knocked on the door and yelled

"Hey Rima, Ruka it's me Senri can I come in?"

The only reasoned he even knocked was because Ruka was also in there and he didn't want to walk in on her or anything, whereas, he wouldn't care about knocking if it was just Rima. Besides he has already seen her naked so what would be the big deal? Even before they had sex whenever one of them wanted to go into the others room they would always just walk in if they knew no one else was in there.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE ROOM

Ruka looked down at the younger woman who was still crying her eyes out in her arms. Rima's tear filled eyes looked up at her and asked… no begged.

"Please don't let him in. I can't stand for him to see me like this."

Even with Rima's protest Ruka stood up and walked to the door and opened it and looked at Senri blankly. "Hey" They said to each other before Ruka moved out of the way, allowing him to walk in. His eyes quickly landed on Rima after scanning the room with his eyes. She was laying on her bed crunched up into a ball, and even at the distance they were at he could easily tell that her eyes were beat red and puffy indicating that she was crying. It felt as if his heart had been snapped in two and thrown into the ocean as it sank, like a rock. He rushed over to her and sat on the corner of the bed beside her and reached over and softly grabbed her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Senri's voice was covered in the tone of panic as he stared at his lover's body for her head was faced the other way. After about a minute of no response Rima turned around to face him, but once her eyes meet his she instantly broke down even more as she shoved her head down into Senri's chest. Senri calmly adjusted to where he was laying in the bed also, and merely held her in his arms. Worry and concern engulfed his heart as he laid there and slowly rocked her back and forth in order to try and comfort her, and after a few minutes her tears began to dry.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's nothing."

Senri and Ruka both instantly snapped their heads towards Rima after hearing her say that.

"Rima, don't lie to me! I know you, and you aren't the type to sit and cry over nothing." Senri said after seeing through her pathetic, at best, lie.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you another time though… I promise."

Senri slowly raised his head and didn't mention another word about it, for he felt that her decision was fair enough and that he should respect it, even if he hated it. His eyes meet Ruka's and he shook his head towards the door, silently asking for her to leave. Ruka caught on to the obvious hint and headed out and after closing the door behind her, and walked silently down the long hall towards her lover's room.

"Hey Rima, do you remember back when we first met?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? In one week it will have been ten years ago since we first met."

After mentioning this, the two began to talk about the day ten years ago when they first met, and among other things that happened back then, to the two of them. When they first met it was only one week after Senri's birthday where he turned seven, and Rima was still only six for a few more months.

FLASHBACK OF TEN YEARS AGO

There were so many people coming to and fro, they all seemed like giants to the young girl. Everywhere she looked people easily two to even three times her height passed by her and didn't even bother to look at her let alone stop and ask for the reason behind her tears. She was alone crunched up into a ball in a corner crying her eyes out for the first time in her life. Granted she knew that she was a high class vampire and shouldn't be crying but she couldn't help it she was scared as hell. She watched all of the people and wondered which of them were vampires and which of them were human, for she hadn't gotten the hang of the ability to tell the difference between vampires and humans yet, unless it was a pure blood. Her ears perked up when she heard someone talking to her. She slowly raised her eyes to see a young boy about her age standing there. He had red chestnut hair, and blue eyes that seemed to block all emotion yet prey directly into her own soul.

"Hey little girl, why are you crying, oh and don't worry I'm like you, a vampire I mean."

Her tears seamed to instantly dry as curiosity filled her mind.

"Wait you're a vampire to? And you already mastered the ability to tell if another person is a vampire or not? Most aristocrats don't master that power until about ten."

"Man didn't you pay attention at all to what I just said? I just told you I was a vampire and if I knew you were one that obviously means I can tell. Now back to my original question, why are you sitting there crying?" 

The young women sat there watching the young boy in front of her as he leaned back a little bit and stuck his hands in his pockets. She could tell that he was a kind of go with the flow type of guy and didn't show much emotion, not that she was complaining for she was often like that as well.

"I'm fine, but I'm lost. I was with my mother who took me here for a photo shoot but I wasn't paying attention and I got lost. So then I tried going all over in this huge skyscraper but I can't find her anywhere."

"Man you really are an idiot, huh?"

"What in the hell did you just call me!?"

The young girl instantly shot up and completely forgot her worries as her anger got the best of her a little bit. She watched as the young boy grinned slightly as he said.

"I'm sorry… You're a bad tempered potty mouthed idiot, beater?" He said this with a hint of sarcasm at the last word. The girl started to take a step forward and right as she was about to say something she was caught off by the boy who said.

"Now that's beater, ya know you're a lot prettier when you're not crying and being as you stopped why don't you tell me where you need to go and I'll take you there. I'm also a model so I come here quit often."

The young girl slightly smiled as she told him where to go, and to her amazement, he was telling the truth he knew exactly where to go. Right before they reached their destination the girl spoke up.

"Thanks for helping me… Um by the way my name is Rima Touya."

"Don't mention it and I'm Senri Shiki."

The two reached the door to the room where she was supposed to be but before she pushed it open she stopped and looked over her shoulder as she said.

"Senri, about earlier…"  
"It never happened I know, I'll catch you around."

With that senri walked away as Rima opened the door, and after that day the two started seeing each other more and more at the studio, then they began hanging out and before long they were best friends.

PREASENT DAY

Rima grinned as she snuggled up to Senri.

"It's funny how just one sentence can cause you to reminisce so much… Senri, thanks for making me feel better."

"Anything for you."

Before long the two drifted off together into sleep as the sun arose.

When Rima finally opened her eyes she instantly felt that Senri was gone after a quick scan of the room with her eyes she could tell that he wasn't in the room. She looked at the clock and saw that Senri's party was to start in about two hours so she cursed herself under her breath for over sleeping as she got up and prepared for his party. Senri's party was being held outside of the night class dorms, the same as the vice dorm president's was held, but Senri's party was much larger. Rima wore the same blue dress that she wore when she attended the ball and a matching pair of blue shoes. She stepped out into the commotion of the just starting party and soon realized that even though she arrived thirty minutes early she was still one of the last to arrive. She began walking around looking for Senri but to her surprise she found that lord Kaname actually decided to attend this party, which was abnormal for him. He was sitting on a long couch much the same as before at Ichijo's party and that the disciplinary committee was sitting beside him. Rima took notice of the fact that numerous vampires where coming up to him one by one and giving him their respects, even other members of the night class, which wasn't surprising. She didn't want to be rude so she also went up to him in order to give her respects to the pureblood, plus she was hoping that she might be able to see Senri from up high, so she began the walk up the stairs.

"Good evening lord Kaname, I have come to give you my respects." Rima said while bowing. But to her surprise Kaname completely ignored her statement as he said.

"Rima, have you told Senri about what happened last night?"

"…..No, lord Kaname." Rima stated meekly at best, while looking down to her side .

"I see, than I wonder if that will be for the best or for the worst tonight. We shall haft to wait and see how tonight's events unfold."

"Um Kaname, what happened?" a beyond confused Yuki asked. Kaname just grinned as he pulled her in closer and whispered into her ear while saying "You will find out soon enough."

Rima left and disappointment filled her heart for she still couldn't find Senri anywhere, but her heart turned into a rock and sank as she felt someone grab her arm and turn around to see the man of her nightmares standing there.

"What in the hell do you want, Takeru?"

"You're coming with me."

He began dragging her, forcefully, by the arm through the huge crowd of people to the front where he stopped and directed everyone's attention towards him. After everyone was facing him he stood up straight and spoke loud and proud as he called out.

"Dear everyone I would like to say thank you so much for coming tonight. Now you might have come in order to celebrate the becoming of age of the great Senri Shiki but tonight we shall also be celebrating a wedding between me the amazingly great Takeru Shinamorie and Rima touya!"

The crowed began to cheer and clap at hearing this but if it was even possible Rima's heart sank even more as she struggled to hold tears back. She felt as if the world had gone black as the very darkness of hell itself was clenching its tight grasp around her neck. Suddenly everything, all noise, all the commotion, and all traces of emotion seamed to vanish, and to Rima a ray of light shattered through the darkness, as one voice call out.

"That's where you are wrong for the wedding shall be between Rima and myself."

Hate completely filled Takeru's eyes as he saw the birthday boy making his way proudly up to the front. Senri was now standing in front of Takeru who angrily meet him with his chest pumped up. If you were to look into Takeru's eyes you could see the fires of hell beginning to boil his blood as hatred filled him, both body and soul, whereas, if you looked into Senri's you would see the exact opposite. His eyes seemed to be calm, cool, collected, and yet they seemed to burn… but what fuelled his fire was not hate but passion.

"What are you talking about!? I am the one engaged to her." 

"That you are, but according to the rules of vampires if two people are engaged but another man of an equal or higher ranked clan wishes to marry her he has the right to challenge the groom to a…. death match. The rules in order to arrange the match are simple; first the bride must agree to marry the other man if he wins. Second at least either the brides or the groom's parents haft to agree, and third and final the senate has to agree and be present to watch the battle."

Takeru grabbed Senri's shirt with his fist and pulled him close to where their eyes were merely inches apart as he spoke through his teeth.

"And do you honestly think all of that is possible right now!?"

Senri calmly took Takeru's hand off of his shirt as he began walking towards Rima. He ignored all words and death threats that were being sent to him in rapid succession by Takeru as he began to walk up the steps nonchalantly towards Rima. When he finally reached her he bent down on one knee and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He then slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. His words struggled to come out but when they did they came out smooth and clear, for everyone to hear.

"Rima, I love you and if I were to win this fight would you please do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Awww's where heard all throughout the party as the women felt that it was romantic, or something along those lines. Rima couldn't help but let the tears fall… but this time out of joy. When she was a little girl, even though she didn't show it, she always dreamed of her wedding and how the boy would propose, but what little girl didn't? That was all quickly shattered, however, as soon as she was told that she was engaged. But right now, here in front of everyone the man she loved was proposing to her, Rima and the rest of the crowd where utterly speechless as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"Yes, yes of course I would!" Rima screamed while throwing herself into Senri's arms.

"Well that's all fine and good but do you really think that my parents would agree to this?" Takeru said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"They don't haft to young man for we do."

Everyone turned to see that Rima's parents have arrived and her father was standing in-between Takeru and Senri while her mother was standing beside her. Everyone then turned their gaze towards the senate as they all silently asked for their opinion; for they all knew that if they agreed to this fight then Senri and Takeru would than fight to the death for Rima. The senate had gathered into a circle as they talked among themselves, and then finally Ichijo's grandfather stepped forward and spoke clearly and loudly in order for everyone to be able to hear.

"Under normal circumstances we would not accept this but for the fact that lord Kaname himself has said that Takeru has disgraced his position among the Shinamorie clan and Senri has not, and even recommended Senri to be her bride, we agree for them to fight for her."

Senri didn't know what it was that Takeru did or did not do in order to disgrace himself nor did he honestly care, for right now all he had to do was win, and everything would fall in to place and he could finally truly be with the only person he truly cared about . Everyone began to make room for the battlefield leaving the two in the center. Before the battle could begin though Takeru raised his hand and asked if he could say something.

"Everyone listen, Senri's father was a crazy lunatic, his mother was a crazy lunatic, and his father even hurt his mother several times because of it. How do we know that Senri won't turn out the same way and try to hurt Rima? Now think about it do you really want her to marry a lunatic? How do we know that Rido's madness isn't genetic?"

Takeru's words seamed to stir some of the opinions from the other vampires, but the senate still decided to start the fight. At the drop of a hat the two launched at each other. Takeru launched a kick at Senris head which he ducked and countered with an upper cut that landed directly on Takeru's chin sending him flying onto the ground a few feet away. Takeru quickly got up from the fall and to Senri's surprise countered by shooting a lightning bolt at him. Fortunately Senri dodged most of the lightning bolt but some of it managed to skim his arm.

"I see so your power is lightning."

Senri then pricked his finger and pulled out two whips and launched one at Takeru. Takeru effortlessly dodged the attack. This happened multiple times until Takeru ended up grabbing the whip and sent bolts of electricity through the whip, but to his surprise Senri stood there unhurt.

"What!? How in the hell aren't you hurt?"

He then noticed that Senri's other whip was latched around a nearby metal rod.

"It's simple, I figured that you would try that so I made two whips , one to attack you with and the other I wrapped around the pole for that way when you attacked I could use my body to direct the energy to that rod and not get hurt…"

Senri was caught off guard as he was burned by unexpected flames. He looked up to see that Takeru had launched a fire ball at him. He then used super speed to quickly get behind Senri. His hand seamed to turn into an ice sword as he pierced Senri's chest causing him to fall to the ground. Senri quickly turned around and put his hand over his chest as he looked at Takeru who was grinning evilly.

"You are an idiot if you think I only have one power! I unlike most aristocrats have five powers! I can control Ice, fire, lightning, level E vampires, and I also have super speed!"

Senri's wound was bleeding heavily onto the ground as he dodged Takeru's attacks again and again. Senri had long realized that while moving in super speed Takeru couldn't turn easily so when he would attack he would simply dodge to one of the sides. Senri had continued dodging in an x like pattern for so long now that the ground was soaked in a bloody x from his wound. The loss of blood took severe strain on Senri's body, as he stood there with his hand over his mouth to catch the falling blood. His legs were heavy, moving his arms seemed impossible, and he was starting to fell faint.

"It seems like you will soon die from blood lose so let me put you out of your misery."

Takeru then launched at Senri at max speed, but to everyone's surprise Senri jumped backwards this time and snapped his fingers causing a cloud of dust to emerge. The dust has thick and made seeing into the center impossible, in fact, just seeing was difficult and most people had to cover their eyes. When the dust finally cleared everyone's jaw dropped for they saw Senri calmly standing there with his hands in his pockets while staring at Takeru who was now trapped. He seemed to be trapped in a frozen X shaped pillar of blood that was formed where Senri's blood on the ground was. Takeru, who could at the moment only move his head, looked at Senri with hate filled eyes as Senri began to speak calmly, yet in a tone that seemed to mock him.

"Takeru, you truly are an idiot. You thought that you were invincible but never stopped to even consider the possibility that I, a vampire of equal class as you, would possess more than one power as well. I actually have had the power to crush you since the beginning, but I held back greatly and defeated you with my brain instead in order to prove something… I wanted to prove how I wasn't a mad man like my parents and could use my brain instead of my brawn… I'll tell you this… your arrogance was your own downfall, and that will be your grave."

Snap! With a loud snap of the fingers Senri turned around and caused the pillar to explode as the blood then returned to his body and sealed the wound. Rima ran out onto the battle field and greeted her husband with a hug. Senri returned the hug and then turned around and once the dust cleared saw Takeru kneeling on the ground.

"Takeru, I know that you are not dead but that is only because I have speared you. You shouldn't continue to fight in the condition that you are in, this battle… is over I win."

Senri's eyes were narrow and cold as he gazed at Takeru. Takeru looked around him as he saw that many of the vampires agreed with Senri about the condition of the battle. He was furious to say the least, for he felt betrayed by everyone.

"Damn you! Rima, get away from him! You are my bitch! And if you ever forget it I will rape you again and again!"

His words seamed to stop time at the party as everyone seemed to gasp, whereas Senri and Rima stood still. Rima watched Senri for any sign of emotion as his head was bowed low to the ground, but after about, what seemed a solid five minutes, Senri began to shake as he said calmly.

"Rima,… Is this true when he said again? Did… did he rape you before?... is that why you were crying last night?"

He slowly turned his head around to reveal the few lose tears falling from his eyes as he stared at her. Her words were useless right now for no matter how hard she tried she couldn't manage to even get one out of her throat. They all seemed to clash and destroy each other before they could get out of her mouth, so she simply shook her head. Senri slowly took one step at a time while he began to talk, while still looking at the ground.

"In this world there are very few things I still care about… And I am willing to fight over hardly anything I do care about. But one thing I care for more than anything in this world, even life its self, is Rima. If anyone ever tries to hurt her… they will have to answer to me!"

Senri then lifted his head to reveal blood red eyes filled with hate proving he was finally getting serious which caused a little of terror to strike into Takeru's heart as he finished speaking.

"For what you have done to her… I will never forgive you, and I will kill you… You god damn mother fucking basterd!"

Senri seemed to finally for the first time in his life, completely explode as he moved so fast it was barley sawn by some of the lower ranking vampires. Once he was close to Takeru he punched him in the gut so hard it caused him to cough up blood as he was sent flying. Senri had caught his opponent before he hit the ground and continued to violently punch him at full power in the gut while holding onto him. After a few punches in the same spot Senri had punched a hole through Takeru so he picked him up over his head and then slammed him onto the ground and then stomped on his chest causing more blood to be coughed up. Senri then reached down and wrapped his fingers around Takeru's neck and said in a cold voice.

"Listen you think you're some sort of badass hurting girls and picking on people weaker than you, but you beater never forget what I'm about to tell you. Memorize this feeling you have in your heart right now, that's terror, this is how you made Rima feel. The feeling of knowing someone more powerful than you has your life clenched in the palm of their hand and that they have the ability to kill you at any moment, but instead of doing so they torment you and cause you to suffer instead. As I said earlier you might think you're a badass but I'm here to tell you this I'm for more of a badass then you will ever be!"

Senri then stood up and kicked Takeru in the side sending him flying into a wall. Takeru meekly got up and started to yell at the crowd.

"Everyone choose who you believe is right and choose a side now! And that is an order from me a high ranking aristocrat to you!"

"No stay where you are and don't get involved! That is also an order from me!" Senri called out.

Within seconds everyone had chosen who's orders to fallow, and most of the 1000 guest did as Senri said and stayed out of the battle but some decided to join. There were about two hundred vampires from the rank of level E to regular vampires who joined Takeru along with about twenty low ranking aristocrats. Senri, on the other hand, only gained four helpers, but quality over quantity, for the people who joined him where his friends Ruka, Kain, Aido, and of course , Rima.

"It appears most of the night class wants nothing to do with this, not even the vice president or president Kuran." Aido stated.

"So two hundred and twenty one versus five, I got to admit I kind of like those odds." Kain stated calmly while running his hand through his hair.

"Alright let's go get them!" Aido cheered while starting to run towards the enemy, but he was soon stopped as Senri grabbed his collar and pulled him backwards.

"Listen, Aido, we have to go in with a plan otherwise it would be suicide. Now we need to team up, It would be good to stagger our strengths by putting one of the strongest with one of the weakest in order to hopefully get through this alive, now I'll put this nicely yet blunt. If he could stop acting like a complete idiot the strongest out of you four would probably be Aido, then Kain, then Rima, then Ruka."

Senri paused and began to regret saying what he did as he saw Aido sticking his tong out at Ruka causing her to get angry.

"Anyways, I think it would be best if Kain and Ruka teamed up against the low ranking monsters and then Aido and Rima gained up against the other Aristocrats. Granted there are only twenty of them compared to two hundred but they are probably stronger. So putting our strongest with another and then a strong with the weakest like this is probably our best chance of winning… And I'm sorry for doing this guys but I will take on Takeru one on one, for him and I have a score to settle."

"Of course." Kain said.

"Hold everything! This thing has gone way too far and you should stop right now! If not I will also help you Senri!"

Everyone was a little surprised as they saw a small burnet run out in front of them with her weapon in head ready for battle.

"Yuki cross, why do you wish to help us?" Senri asked.

"It's because I believe you guys are right and what Takeru did was unforgivable."

The small group of friends braced themselves as two level E vampires charged towards them but they were surprised when they a flash of light slash completely through the one vampire before they both exploded into nothing.

"In the beginning we wished to stay out of this if possible, but now that our dearest Yuki is involved we have no choice but to fight!"

The familiar voice called out and when the little bit of smoke cleared it revealed two men standing ready to fight in order to protect Yuki. There stood Kaien cross with his sword drawn and Kaname Kuran standing beside him. At the sight of these two men terror was struck into Takeru and his allies. One of the Aristocrats yelled out.

"That's… that's the legendary Kaien cross! They say that he is the best vampire hunter ever to exist and that's lord Kaname! Even all of us are nothing against those two plus Senri's group! Fuck this I want nothing to do with this shit!"

And with that all of Takeru's allies ran out of fear.

"Thank you everyone… Now Takeru and I will settle this once and for all, vampire to vampire."

"Stupid fool! Do you think that you were the only one holding back!?"

And with that Takeru turned to his vampire form and the increase in power was evident as the muscles in his arms grew as large as small tree trunks and the ground began to crack. Senri let out a wicked grin as he said.

"It's about damn time, now it's time for me to show how powerful I truly am."

CHAPTER 4 THE END

So what did you think? I hope you all truly enjoyed this! I am so sorry about the long delay in the update but I have been extremely busy… If you could please find it in your hearts please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
